Arturo Casanova
Mexicano |familiares = |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |ingreso_doblaje = Años 80 |salida_doblaje = 2015 |última_aparicion = Overwatch |estado = Retirado |demo = ELHBT2Braga.ogg}}thumb|230px|Homenaje a Arturo Casanova. thumb|230px|Arturo Casanova en un anuncio de la campaña "Cuenta hasta 10" de Televisa. thumb|230px|Arturo Casanova como Rocky Balboa. thumb|230px|Arturo Casanova como Winston. Arturo Casanova (20 de septiembre de 1948) es un actor de doblaje, teatro y televisión mexicano. Se le conoce por haber sido la voz del tío Phil Banks en las primeras cuatro temporadas de El príncipe del rap en Bel Air, Morpheo en Matrix y Matrix recargado, el tío Ben Parker en El Hombre Araña 2 y 3, Acerino en Halcones Galácticos y por ser quien presentaba los episodios de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, entre otros trabajos. Actualmente se encuentra retirado del doblaje, en sus últimos años de carrera se mantuvo mayormente activo en el estudio New Art Dub. El tio .jpg|El tío Phil Banks en El príncipe del rap en Bel Air (temps. 1-4), uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Morpheo.jpg|Morpheo en las dos primeras películas de Matrix, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. 6831-15045.gif|Eugene Tackleberry en la franquicia de Locademia de policía, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. El Spock de Nimoy en 2009.jpg|Spock Prime (Leonard Nimoy) en la saga reboot de Star Trek, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Brutus.gif|Brutus en Popeye el marino, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. 3374357-3777068927-gamab.png|Gamabunta en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden. Zommari2.png|Zommari Rureaux (Nº7) en Bleach. Moses de Ballena.png|Moses de Ballena en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Acerino.png|Acerino en Halcones Galácticos. Cyprus Bortel.jpg|Dr. Cyrus Bortel en Kim Possible. Tony_La_dama_y_el_vagabundo.png|Tony en el redoblaje La dama y el vagabundo y en La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp. Dr._Robotnik.jpg|Dr. Robotnik en Sonic Underground. Rocky 4.png|Rocky Balboa en el doblaje original de Rocky IV. SP2-BenParker.png|Tío Ben en El Hombre Araña 2 y 3. SentinelPrime.jpg|Sentinel Prime en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna. Mr._Magoo_Quincy_Magoo.png|Quincy Magoo (Leslie Nielsen) en la película de Mr. Magoo. Lance Pulp Fiction.gif|Lance en Tiempos violentos. RandallPinkFloyd.jpg|Randall "Pink" Floyd en El último día de clases. GeorgeWashingtonDuke.png|George Washington Duke en el doblaje original de Rocky V. Julius Levinson.jpeg|Julius Levinson (Judd Hirsch) en Día de la Independencia. Ernst Stavro Blofeld-1983-1a1.jpg|Ernst Stavro Blofeld en Nunca digas nunca jamás. Arma mortal Michael Honsaker.png|Michael Hunsaker en Arma mortal. Ebenezer Scrooge, interpretado por Stewart.jpg|Ebenezer Scrooge (Patrick Stewart) en Un cuento de Navidad. Boris Yurinov Navaja.jpg|Boris Yurinov "Navaja" en Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes. Amis (DLTM Anime).png|Amis en D'Artacán y los tres mosqueperros. General Li.png|General Li en Mulán. Horst xD.png|Horst en Ratatouille. Professor Dartagnan.png|Dartagnán en Zatch Bell. Popsjohnny.gif|Pops (2ª voz) en Johnny Bravo. Gold Roger Close up.png|Gold Roger en One Piece. KBhBF3Z.png|Tahm Kench en League of Legends. OWWinston.gif|Winston en Overwatch. EMH-Lider.png|El Líder en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta (temp. 2). EMH-Ronan.png|Ronan el acusador también en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. WoolieMammoth CDD.png|Woolie Mamut en Los gatos no bailan. Guardia grandulon ejdndpix.jpg|Guardia grandulón en El jorobado de Notre Dame. Daddy.jpg|Li Shan, el padre de Po en Kung Fu Panda 2. Maestro serpiente (Personaje de Casanova).png|Padre de Víbora en Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los cinco furiosos. Sr._carter_pann.png|Sr. Carter en Pepper Ann. Sargento Emily Dickinson Jones.jpg|Sargento Emily Dickinson Jones en Duck Dodgers. Melbourne O'Reilly.jpg|Melbourne O'Reilly en ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo?. King_Vegeta_BoG.png|Rey Vegeta en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses. Antz Old ant drunk.png|Borracho en Hormiguitaz. Fenton Q Harton.png|Frenton Q. Harton en Atlantis: El imperio perdido. La dimensión desconocida-serie de TV -1a1.jpg|Narrador (4ª voz) de La dimensión desconocida (1959). Stephen Braveheart.jpg|Sthephen en el doblaje original de Corazón valiente. 11084-7176.gif|Alcalde Lenny en Los cazafantasmas y la 3ª versión de Los cazafantasmas II. V131Sargento_Tierney.png|Sargento Tierney en Viernes 13 y Viernes 13 parte II. Emil Robocop.png|Emil M. Antonowsky en RoboCop. Shogun47Ronin.png|Shogun Tokugawa en 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai. PCI2Entrenador Schneider.png|Entrenador Schneider en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy. Lou Anger.png|Lou en Locos de ira. Paul kersey.jpg|Paul Kersey en El vengador anónimo 4. RHI-Thor.png|Thor en El regreso del Hombre Increíble. Brian Cox El Aro.jpg|Richard Morgan en El Aro. RoyMichaels.png|Dr. Bill Michaels en el doblaje original de 2001: Odisea en el espacio. FloydBadBoys2.gif|Floyd en Bad Boys II. BillyCole.gif|Billy Cole en Noche de terror. Harling MaysVuelo.jpeg|Harling Mays (John Goodman) en El vuelo. 2012 Yuri Karpov.png|Yuri Karpov en 2012. Guy Bannister JFK.gif|Guy Bannister en JFK. Hércules-1995-1a1.jpg|Hércules en Hércules: Los viajes legionarios. KingAethes.png|Rey Aethes en Jasón y los argonautas (1963). Halga 13.jpg|Halga en 13 guerreros. Tully Alford AF1.png|Tully Alford en Los Locos Addams. Grandpa Shay ICarly.png|Abuelo Shay en ICarly. Al-0.jpg|Al, el camionero en ¡Quieren volverme loco!. P&P Mr. Bennett.png|Sr. Bennet en Orgullo y prejuicio. Los cazafantasmas - Gozer.png|Gozer en el doblaje original de Los cazafantasmas. Los cazafantasmas - Decano Yeager.png|Decano Yeager también en el doblaje original de Los cazafantasmas. Los cazafantasmas - Roger Grimsby.png|Roger Grimsby también en el doblaje original de Los cazafantasmas. Los cazafantasmas - Larry King.png|Larry King también en el doblaje original de Los cazafantasmas. Los cazafantasmas - Sargento de policia.png|Sargento de policía también en el doblaje original de Los cazafantasmas. Los cazafantasmas - Guardia de la carcel.png|Guardia de la cárcel también en el doblaje original de Los cazafantasmas. Los cazafantasmas - Reportero de television.png|Reportero de TV también en el doblaje original de Los cazafantasmas. Los cazafantasmas - Pasajero del taxi.png|Pasajero del taxi también en el doblaje original de Los cazafantasmas. Gárgolas Rey Arturo Pendragon.png|El Rey Arturo Pendragon (2ª voz) en la serie Gárgolas. WOWArchimondeBC.jpg|Archimonde en World of Warcraft. Thhe King in Escape From Galaluna.png|El Rey en Titán sim-biónico. Kingofthieves714.jpg|Cassim, el padre de Aladdín en Aladdín y el rey de los ladrones. FiscalWilliamHES171.png|Fiscal de distrito en Harry el Sucio (Segunda versión). Zevsenescav.jpg|Zev Senesca (Rogue 2) en el redoblaje de Star Wars Episodio V: El imperio contraataca. ELHBT2Braga.png|Braga en El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug. AlcaldeBat2.gif|Alcalde en el doblaje original de Batman regresa. Ashdown Terminator 4.png|General Ashdown en Terminator: La salvación (Segunda versión). 17715-23747.gif|Paul Sarone en el doblaje original de Anaconda. Jules_cylmw.jpg|Jules en Casper y la mágica Wendy. PCI3DrCarver.png|Dr. Carver en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño. Perry withe.jpg|Perry White en Smallville (temp. 3). Morganp.jpg|Morgan Edge (2º Voz) también en Smallville. V133Ali.png|Ali en Viernes 13 parte III. V133Harold_Hockett.png|Harold Hockett también en Viernes 13 parte III. V138Charles_McCulloch.png|Charles McCulloch en Viernes 13 parte 8: Jason toma Manhattan. El primer y menos conocido Lecter.jpg|Hannibal Lecktor en Manhunter. Personaje de parodia de TOP GUN.jpg|Almirante Thomas Benson en ¡Loca academia de pilotos!. Coronel Milfoil.png|Coronel Milfoil en Proyecto: ALF. Jack Murphy.jpg|Jack Murphy en Asesino al acecho. Jerry fargo.jpg|Jerry en Fargo (Versión de Auditel). John Noble as The Dragon Spirit (Voice).jpg|Espiritu del Dragon en El último maestro del aire. Jonny English - Ting.jpg|Ting Wang (Togo Igawa) en Johnny English Recargado. Santa Claus de Johnny Bravo.jpg|Santa Claus en Johnny Bravo. TY8JbWv.png|Narrador (2ª voz) en Conde Pátula. Presentador_de_capítulos_L.C.D.Z.png|Presentador de episodios en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Charles Bronson-1a3.jpg|Fue una de las voces habituales del actor Charles Bronson. Leonard Nimoy-1a2.jpg|Fue la voz recurrente del actor Leonard Nimoy en sus últimos años de carrera. Brian Cox 2015-01.jpg|También dobló a Brian Cox en varias ocasiones. Filmografía Películas David Graf * Locademia de policía 6 (1989) - Sgto. Eugene Tackleberry * Locademia de policía 5 (1988) - Sgto. Eugene Tackleberry * Locademia de policía 4 (1987) - Sgto. Eugene Tackleberry * Locademia de policía 3 (1985) - Oficial Eugene Tackleberry * Locademia de policía 2 (1984) - Cadete Eugene Tackleberry Charles Bronson * Kinjite: Temas prohibidos (1989) - Teniente Crowe * El vengador anónimo 4 (1987) - Paul Kersey * Asesinato (1987) - Jay Killian * Asesino al asecho (1986) - Jack Murphy Leonard Nimoy * Star Trek: En la oscuridad (2013) - Spock Prime * Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) - Sentinel Prime * Star Trek (2009) - Spock Prime Brian Cox * El Aro (2002) - Richard Morgan * Manhunter (1986) - Dr. Hannibal Lecktor * Golpe a la vida (1997) - Joe Hamill John Goodman * El vuelo (2012) - Harling Mays * Mis pequeños inquilinos (1997) - Ocious P. Potter (Segunda Versión) Cliff Robertson * El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) - Ben Parker * El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) - Ben Parker Edward Herrmann * El amor cuesta caro (2003) - Rex Rexroth * El maullido del gato (2001) - William Randolph Hearst Laurence Fishburne * Matrix recargado (2003) - Morpheo * Matrix (1999) - Morpheo Patrick Stewart * Un cuento de Navidad (1999) - Ebenezer Scrooge * Excalibur (1981) - Rey Leondegrance Leslie Nielsen * Guardianes del orden (1998) - Sr. Penn * Mr. Magoo (1997) - Quincy Magoo Gene Hackman * La cámara (1996) - Sam Cayhall * Acción judicial (1991) - Jedediah "Jed" Tucker Ward Marlon Brando * Don Juan DeMarco (1995) - Dr. Jack Mickler * Cosecha de odio (1989) - Ian McKenzie Danny Aiello * Me and the Kid (1993) - Harry * La sustancia maldita (1985) - Vickers David Margulies * Los cazafantasmas (1984) - Alcalde Lenny (doblaje original y BD/Netflix) * Los cazafantasmas II (1989) - Alcalde Lenny (redoblaje Netflix) Ronn Carroll * Viernes 13 parte II (1981) - Sgto. Tierney (archivo) * Viernes 13 (1980) - Sgto. Tierney Otros * 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai (2013) - Shogun Tsunayoshi (Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa) * Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) - Voces adicionales * Ted (2012) - Hombre de negocios * Lincoln (2012) - Voces adicionales * Johnny English Recargado (2011) - Ting Wang (Togo Igawa) * El guardián del zoológico (2011) - Jurgen (Thomas Gottschalk) * La dama de hierro (2011) - Primer ministro británico (John Sessions) * El último maestro del aire (2010) - Espiritu del Dragon * Almas condenadas (2010) - Director Pratt (Dennis Boutsikaris) * Terminator: La salvación (2009) - General Ashdown (Michael Ironside) (versión Sony) * Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Voces diversas * Snow Buddies: cachorros en la nieve (2008) - Jean George (John Kapelos) * The Cherokee Kid (2006) - Cyrus B. Bloomington (James Coburn) * La guerra de las bodas (2006) - Gobernador Welling * Orgullo y prejuicio (2005) - Sr. Bennet (Donald Sutherland) * ¡Quieren volverme loco! (2005) - Al, el camionero * Las locuras de Dick y Jane (2005) - Ralph Nader / Empleado en head shop * Resident Evil 2: Apocalipsis (2004) - Vigilante de monitores * Super engórdame (2004) - Gene Krabowski * Las desapariciones (2003) - Teniente Ducharme (Val Kilmer) * Monster: Asesina en serie (2003) - Vincent Cory (Lee Tergesen) / Víctima * Bad Boys II (2003) - Floyd Poteet (Michael Shannon) * Locos de ira (2003) - Lou (Luis Guzmán) * Mano a mano: La película (2002) - Lance LeBow (Dave Coulier) * Reemplazando a papá (2002) - George Marsh (William Russ) * El maestro del disfraz (2002) - Fabbrizio Disfrazín (James Brolin) * Érase una noche (2001) - Santa Claus (Jefferson Mappin) * Los visitantes (2001) - Thibault de Málfete (Jean Reno) * El príncipe encantado (2001) - Hamish (Billy Connolly) * Un verano inolvidable (2001) - John Schiffner (Brian Dennehy) * El mejor regalo de navidad (2000) - Santa Claus (John B. Lowe) * Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) - Boris Yurinov "Navaja" (Rade Serbedzija) * Leyenda urbana 2 (2000) - Dr. Fain (Peter Millard) * 102 dálmatas (2000) - Juez (Timothy West) / Tony (George Givot) * Límite vertical (2000) - Montgomery Wick (Scott Glenn) * La última puerta (1999) - Boris Balkan (Frank Langella) * Mensaje de amor (1999) - Dodge Blake (Paul Newman) * Inocencia interrumpida (1999) - Dr. Melvin Potts (Jeffrey Tambor) * Casper y la mágica Wendy (1998) - Jules (Richard Moll) * Asesinos sustitutos (1998) - Stan "Zeedo" Zedkov (Michael Rooker) * Apuesta final (1998) - Grama (Michael Rispoli) * La voz (1998) - Ray Say (Michael Caine) * Criaturas feroces (1997) - Rollo Lee (John Cleese) * Tensión sobre rieles (1997) - Neil Armstrong (voz) * Poder absoluto (1997) - Tim Collin (Dennis Haysbert) * Anaconda (1997) - Paul Sarone (Jon Voight) * En la riqueza y en la pobreza (1997) - Samuel Yoder (Jay O. Sanders) * Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) - Jacob Fuller (Harvey Keitel) * Una elección desesperada (1996) - Voces adicionales * Día de la Independencia (1996) - Julius Levinson (Judd Hirsch) * Proyecto: ALF (1996) - Coronel Milfoil (Martin Sheen) * The Quest (1996) - Maxie Devine (James Remar) (3ª versión) * Al sonar las doce (1995) - Andrew Keaton (Keegan MacIntosh) * Corazón valiente (1995) - Stephen (David O'Hara) (doblaje original) * Tres papás solteros (1995) - Vic Damico (Randy Quaid) * Tiempos violentos (1994) - Lance (Eric Stoltz) * Páginas de sangre (1994) - Bernard Drake / Ian Morrissey (Malcolm McDowell) * El informe pelícano (1993) - Presidente de Estados Unidos (Robert Culp) * El último día de clases (1993) - Randall "Pink" Floyd (Jason London) * El fugitivo (1993) - Detective Kelly (Ron Dean) * Batman regresa (1992) - Alcalde (Michael Murphy) (doblaje original) * Alerta máxima (1992) - Comandante Krill (Gary Busey) (1992) (doblaje original) * Salvados por la campana: Estilo Hawaii (1992) - Sr. Belding (Dennis Haskins) * Memorias de un hombre invisible (1992) - David Jenkins (Sam Neill) * Thelma y Louise: Un final inesperado (1991) - Jimmy Lennox (Michael Madsen) * ¡Loca academia de pilotos! (1991) - Almirante Thomas Benson (Lloyd Bridges) * Un beso antes de morir (1991) - Jonathan Corliss (Matt Dillon) * Bugsy (1991) - Fiscal McWilde (Bruce Ed Morrow) (doblaje original) * Rocky V (1990) - George Washington Duke (Richard Gant) (doblaje original) * Te amaré hasta matarte (1990) - Joey Boca (Kevin Kline) * La muerte del Hombre Increíble (1990) - Kasha (Andreas Katsulas) * La revancha (1990) - Tejano (James Gammon) * Las ligas mayores (1989) - Charlie Donovan (Charles Cyphers) * Los cazafantasmas II (1989) - Teniente de policía (Ron Cummins) (redoblaje DVD/BD) * No somos ángeles (1989) - Comisario (Jay Brazeau) * Star Trek 5: La última frontera (1989) - Sybok (Laurence Luckinbill) * Un hombre inocente (1989) - John Fitzgerald (Badja Djola) * 18 otra vez (1988) - Voces adicionales * Acción Jackson (1988) - Lionel Grantham (Michael McManus) * Asesinato (1987) - Jay Killion (Charles Bronson) * RoboCop (1987) - Emil M. Antonowsky (Paul McCrane) * El cuarto protocolo (1987) - Govershin (Alan North) * Hannah y sus hermanas (1986) - Norman (Tony Roberts) * Lo blanco y lo negro (1986) - Profesor Banks (James Earl Jones) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy (1985) - Entrenador Schneider (Marshall Bell) * Código de silencio (1985) - Luis Comacho (Henry Silva) * Rocky IV (1985) - Rocky Balboa (Sylvester Stallone) (doblaje original) * Los cazafantasmas (1984) - Gozer / Larry King / Roger Grimsby / Voces adicionales * Krull (1983) - Cíclope (Bernard Bresslaw) * La fuerza del cariño (1983) - Vernon Dahlart (Danny DeVito) * Nunca digas nunca jamás (1983) - Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Max von Sydow) * Impacto Fulminante (1983) - Horacio King (Albert Popwell) * Vacaciones (1983) - Comisario Wyatt Earp (Randy Lowell) * Viernes 13 parte III (1982) - Ali (Nick Savage) / Harold Hockett (Steve Susskind) / Jefe de policía (1982) * El año que vivimos en peligro (1982) - Wally O'Sullivan (Noel Ferrier) * Ángel de venganza (1981) - Albert (Albert Sinkys) * Escape de Alcatraz (1979) - Doc (Roberts Blossom) * Expreso de medianoche (1978) - Max (John Hurt) * El exorcista II: El hereje (1977) - Padre Philip Lamont (Richard Burton) / Presentación * Moisés (1974) (1974) - Voces adicionales * Harry el Sucio (1971) - Fiscal de distrito William T. Rothko (Josef Sommer) / Dr. Steve (Marc Hertsens) (redoblaje) * 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) - Dr. Bill Michaels (Sean Sullivan) (doblaje original) * Odio por odio (1967) - Coyote (Fernando Sancho) * Jasón y los argonautas (1963) - Rey Aeetes (Jack Gwillim) * La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1956) - Falletin (Trevor Howard) * Los diez mandamientos (1956) - Josué (John Derek) (2ª versión) * Ataque secreto (1952) - General Samuel Roberts (Robert Burton) * La venus del carnaval (1951) - Dan Sabinas (Keenan Wynn) * Un día en Nueva York (1949) - Policía (Tom Dugan) * Lados opuestos (1949) - Alec Downing (Douglas Kennedy) * Cumbres de soberbia (1949) - Swithin Forsyte (Stanley Logan) * Navidad en Connecticut (1945) - Alexander Yardley (Sydney Greenstreet) * Cumbres de pasión (1942) - Coronel Skeffington (Harry Davenport) * Las viñas de la ira (1940) - Policía (Ward Bond) / Joe (Charles Tannen) * El huracán (1937) - Dr. Kersaint (Thomas Mitchell) * El capitán Blood (1935) - Coronel Bishop (Lionel Atwill) * Melodrama de Manhattan (1934) - Jim Wade (William Powell) Anime Takeshi Watabe * Naruto - Gamabunta * Naruto Shippūden - Gamabunta Otros * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Moses de Ballena / Presentador de episodios * Locke el Superman de las galaxias - Voces adicionales * Remi - Policía Montado (ep. 8) (doblaje original) * Cyborg 009 - Dr. Ross * Gatchaman - Dr. Mente Brillante * One Piece - Gold Roger * Zatch Bell - Dartagnán * Cazadores de duendes 2 - Papá Noel (ep. 9) Series animadas * Johnny Bravo - Pops (2ª voz) / Santa Claus * Los pequeños magos - Renwick * La casa de los dibujos - Genio * He-Man - Rey Randor * Pepper Ann - Sr. Carter * Hércules - Odín * El escuadrón del tiempo - Rey de Troya / William Hatfield / Winston Chorchil * Sonic Underground - Dr. Robotnik * ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? - Melbourne O'Reilly * Duck Dodgers - Sargento Emily Dickinson Jones (un ep.) * Halcones Galácticos - Acerino * Titán Simbiónico - Rey * Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Samuel Sterns / El Líder (2ª voz) / Ronan el Acusador * Conde Pátula - Narrador (2ª voz) * Los Simpson - Chuck Shadowski / Soldado en torre de prisión inglés (ep. 317) Películas animadas derecha|227px|miniatura|Varios de sus personajes mas conocidos. * Aladdín y el rey de los ladrones (1996) - Cassim * El jorobado de Notre Dame (1996) - Guardia grandulón * Los gatos no bailan (1997) - Woolie Mamut * La dama y el vagabundo (1955) - Tony (redoblaje de 1997) * Mulán (1998) - General Li * Hormiguitaz (1998) - Borracho * El mundo mágico de Bella (1998) - Ponchera * La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp (2001) - Tony * Final Fantasy: El espíritu en nosotros (2001) - Miembro del Consejo #2 * Monsters, Inc. (2001) - Monstruo con un ojo / ¿Pete Ward? * Ratatouille (2007) - Horst * Monstruos vs. Aliens (2009) - Comandante * Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - Padre de Po Películas de anime * Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Rey Vegeta * Recuerdos - Ivanov Cotos animados * Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los cinco furiosos - Padre de Víbora Series de TV James Avery * El príncipe del rap en Bel Air - Philip "Phil" Banks (temps. 1-4) * Hechiceras - Zoya (temp. 7, ep. 135) Otros * Trueno en el paraíso - Randolph "Huracán" Spencer (Hulk Hogan) * Defiance - Garret Clancy (Peter MacNeill) * Un Verdadero Padre - Sr. Reynaux (John Mahoney) / Narración * ICarly - Abuelo Shay (Greg Mullavy) * Ángeles en América - Dr. Henry (James Cromwell) * Hércules: Los viajes legionarios - Hércules (Kevin Sorbo) * El Zorro - Don Alejandro de la Vega (Efrem Zimbalist Jr./Henry Darrow) * Smallville - Perry White (Michael McKean) (temp. 3) Miniseries * Napoléon (2002) - Charles Maurice de Talleyrand (John Malkovich) * Helena de Troya (2003) - Rey Priamo (John Rhys-Davies) Telenovelas brasileñas Reginaldo Faría * Puerto de los Milagros - Coronel Jurandir de Freitas * El clon - Leonidas Ferraz * La mestiza - Joaquín * Celebridad - Evaldo Correa * América - Adalberto * Niña moza - Dr. Fontes * Paraíso tropical - Clemente * Belleza pura - Olavo Padermeiras * Ciudad Paraíso - Eleutério Ferrabraz * Cuento encantado - Coronel Januario Cabral * El astro - Adolfo Mello Assunçao Zé Carlos Machado * Siete mujeres - Anselmo * Páginas de la vida - Néstor Otros * Cuna de gato - Miguel (Antonio Pitanga) * Siete pecados - Eurípides (Pietro Mário) * Señora del destino - Rodolfo (Reynaldo Gonzaga) * Mujeres de arena - Donato (Paulo Goulart) * El viaje - Otávio César (Antônio Fagundes) Videojuegos * League of Legends - Tahm Kench * Batman: Arkham Knight - Líder de la Orden de San Dumas * Smite - Tánatos (Arconte) * Overwatch - Winston Estudios y empresas del doblaje * Audiomaster 3000 * New Art Dub * Taller Acústico S.C. * Candiani Dubbing Studios Televisión * Cuente hasta diez (1985) - Padre de familia Radionovelas * En las puertas del infierno - Víctor Curiosidades * Interpretó en total 8 personajes en el doblaje original de Los cazafantasmas. * Se le había acreditado erróneamente, al personaje de el Rey Vegeta en la serie de Dragon Ball Z, pero nunca dobló al personaje, sin embargo, Eduardo Garza, al haber leído eso en Doblaje Wikia, consideró que el personaje podía quedarle y lo llamó para que lo interpretará en Dragón Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses, ya que Juan Felipe Preciado (el actor que realmente interpretó al Rey Vegeta en el anime), falleció hace varios años. * Tiene un tono de voz muy parecido al de Blas García y al de Juan Felipe Preciado. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Retirados